Le temps de la vérité: Verum Tempore
by chupeechan
Summary: War is over. Sadly, this time good hasn't defeated evil and, having killed Harry, Voldemort is now free to establish his reign of darkness. Unless… What if Hermione wasn't who she always thought she was? Could the content of the tiny box Dumbledore left her change the fate of thousands?
1. Verum Tempore

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not ever.**

* * *

He hadn't known the truth until Dumbledore's death. The old fool had arranged things for him to receive this damned letter seven days after his death. It was also the last time he had seen Fawkes. Even in death he was still using them for the greater good! How much time had he known? Knowing the man, certainly since the beginning! All could have been so different…

His own mother had taken from him the only thing that could have made him a different man. Out of pride! She had taken his other half, his blood, the one who completed him. He always felt like something was missing, without knowing what. As a child, he had put it on the fact that his parents were uninterested in him, even though it was something entirely different. His subconscious, his soul had identified her on her arrival to Hogwarts. He had felt like an old pervert then, but he couldn't prevent himself from observing her, trying to understand why his eyes were inexplicably drawn to her. He had then chosen to pick on her, to put her down every time he could and willingly let the students in his house to continue on this same path.

She was as different from him as day was from night. He inherited the severe traits of his mother and took nothing from his father, apart from his stature. His genitor had been a really handsome man, as handsome externally as he was interiorly despicable. She had his eyes and curls but had the heart as pure as his father's was corrupted. If his mother hadn't succumbed to this man's promises, who only wanted the Princes riches, his life might have been very different. No, if he had had his sister, his life would have been different, he knew it.

And now, it was too late. He had said too much, done too much. How could he explain that to her? His path had been mapped out and although he had chosen redemption decades ago, he was a murderer in the eyes of the world, a vile and lawless being, blindly following his master's orders. If they knew the one they believed him to serve wasn't the one he actually serves!

Whatever, it was too late now. He was going to die. He could feel his strength and his blood leaking out from himself. He will shortly join Lily, his dear sweet Lily. And later, much later he hoped, she would come and they would at least be reunited.

* * *

She only learnt the truth a handful seconds ago. When she had to bring herself to open the tiny box Dumbledore left to her along with _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. He had bewitched it with the same charm that prevented Harry from opening his golden snitch. They ought to lose this fucking war for her to know the truth and gain the mean to change everything.

_We lost._

This was the key that had opened the box, her very own Pandora box. Inside, she had found a sealed envelope, a leather-bound notebook, a pendant and a vial containing a strange glimmering potion. She had decided to read the missive and so found who she really was.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_If you are reading this letter, it means we unfortunately lost and Tom will reign on the world we knew. And with his reign, abomination and horror will come._

_I know that when you will have finished reading these lines, you will hate me. Please do understand, dear child, that when I learnt what I am about to tell you, I couldn't do anything but continue to hide the truth from you, from you and another person. See, neither are you Hermione Jean Granger- you were adopted -nor were you born in 1979. And this is where your story gets complicated._

_Your mother was a pureblood witch and your father, a muggle. You have to know she didn't have you adopted to protect you. No. Merely for revenge. You see in marrying your father, she had been disinherited by her family. Your maternal family is one of the rare matriarchal one of our world. In a marriage, the husband has to let his wife keep her last name and sign a contract in which he authorizes his daughters to bear hers instead of his. Although they had disowned your mother, they wanted to retrieve you. And the marriage of your parents being far from idyllic, your mother didn't want you to be happy and live the life she had lived herself. She then decided to abandon you and, to be certain that her parents wouldn't find you, used a very particular spell, sending you at the gates of a church, in the future._

_Yes my dear child, you don't belong to this era. At least your age do not match with the one you should have. You were born on January the ninth 1960, and your parents are Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape. You are Severus' twin sister and your name is in reality Hermione Eileen Prince. I know this have to be shocking and I beg your pardon to have to let you know it that way. I have learnt your story by your grandparents when you disappeared. I have only known who you were when, as we do every year, we sent your first year admittance letter to Hogwarts. Minerva was the only other person to know the truth. Mind you, for every birth of magical child, his or her name appears in our annals. Yours was annotated with "born Hermione Eileen Prince". That's how we knew. We couldn't do anything and didn't want to involve you in the premises of a new confrontation with Tom. Even if later you befriended Harry and shared his burden. Severus had been my most faithful spy for numerous years and couldn't have protected you without risking compromising his position. I have kept him, too, in the dark._

_I used all of you, in the sole purpose of permitting to the largest number to live. If you think I am nothing but a master manipulator, I plaid guilty. Nonetheless, all these calculi and plans were for nothing as you are reading this. I ask you to stop Tom while we can. Meaning the period you should have lived in. Although being a Transfiguration professor, I also am quite gifted in the art Severus masters. The vial in the box is an extremely rare potion from its ingredients, and a very difficult one to realize. It has to brew for five years. You have before you the famous potion created by Lucrezia Borgia: Verum Tempore. The time's truth._

_This potion will lead you where you should have been. All you have to do is to drink it and choose which moment of this period you will reach. You have to know that, at the moment you drink this potion, you will create a copy of yourself, the one who should have existed in the concerned time. Your "you" will have lived another life, waiting for your arrival to close the time alteration created by the absorption of the Verum Tempore. Your two lives will then become one again. Know that when you'll arrive in your new reality, numerous memories will assail you. Those your being of this period will have lived. Those you should have lived. You have before you the only way to live the life that should have been yours._

_The little leather book contain all the names of the death eaters of this period, the ones of the members of the first Order of the Phoenix and you'll have to continue to fill it in. I ignore what are the horcruxes created by Tom along with their numbers. Come to me if you ever need help and make me read this letter. The pendant opens itself and was charmed to always stay with you, even in this trip. He is provided with an Undetectable Extension Charm and you will be able to fit in it all of your possessions. You'll just have to use a Summoning Spell for what you need to come to you._

_I am just an old fool, yet I hope you will forgive me to have kept all of this from you, giving you no other choice than leaving all you have known until now._

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_P.S: I have always loved sweets, them being wizards or muggles._

It had taken her to read this to understand why her heart had been broken when he breathed his last. Severus Tobias Snape. Her brother. Her twin. They were yet so different. The two photographs were proof that Dumbledore was telling the truth. The first one was of two babies, both with the same serious appearance. The second one showed her parents. Severus had taken all from their mother where she looked a lot like the man whom was their father. And yet, having seen Severus memories, she knew his life had been hard. He could have been so much more if she had been there for him… She knew what she had to do and more important when she had to "arrive". The summer between their fourth and fifth year. Before Severus could make the mistake to call Harry's mother, his only love, the most degrading way that could be, out of pride. Pride that would lead him to lose himself and become a deatheater.

She would change all that!

* * *

**Hello !  
**

**I hope you liked the 1st chapter ^^**

**So, what did you think of my twist ? I read a lot of Time Turner fic and I think I never saw Hermione being Severus' sister. This story already has 47 chapters in French as I am translating it from the one I am currently writing.**

**Merlin, I'm sorry for my English in this AN, I kind of murder it - -'**

**My beta, Shiroten, did a wonderful job so express your thanks to her :D**

**Anyway, this will obviously be AU and kind of OOC. Sirius and Hermione will not be together right now, it will take time.  
**

**So review please and let me know if you like it or not ^^**

**xoxo**


	2. Two lives in one

**Good evening****! ****I am pleased to ****see ****that my story ****seems to appeal ****several of you! Thank you ****also ****to those who ****reviewed****, ****favored and ****follow ****it ^^****  
****I ****wondered ****if ****I had to put ****some parts of the ****dialogue ****in French, but ****I finally decided ****to follow the advice ****of my ****beta ****who told me ****that ****it simply won't do. ****If some of you are curious, ****you can read it in the ****footnotes ****page.**

**My ****eternal gratitude ****goes to ****my lovely beta, Shiroten =^^=**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own HP, the characters or the universe.  
**

**Enjoy! And answer to my Guest reviewer is at the end of the chapter :D  
**

* * *

Its appearance wasn't the only strange thing about this potion; its taste was just as much. Neither was it sour or just plain disgusting like some. No. It had the taste of memories. The one of candy floss at a fun fair, ocean's iodine, the lavender fields in the southern France or even books of Hogwarts' library. It was as if all of her memories and others she didn't know of had just come to her in one single swallow. It was hard to explain and even more puzzling to live.

She didn't feel herself go. She simply had the sudden urge to close her eyes to savour this torrent of emotions and had as simply reopened them and discovered a new location. She had quite simply disappeared from the nook she had hidden in to reappear in an unknown place. Or maybe not so unknown.

The bed she was in looked like a cocoon. All was white, except for the bed curtains and bedspread, which were as blue as a summer sky. She couldn't see what was in front of her or on her left because she was in an alcove. Turning her head on her right, she noticed she was in an infirmary. Of that fact she was certain. However, this one didn't look as Hogwarts' in anything. The white lime walls replaced here Hogwarts' stones. The room was taken up by a row of curtained beds situated on the wall in front of her and therefore, if the room was symmetrical, there should be the same number on her side.

They had nothing to do with Hogwarts' iron beds.

The centre of the room was empty and could this way certainly allow the medical staff to move along freely. Some portraits and many flowers brightened up the place. Tall windows let the light in, thus she could admire the cloud-free sky, its pinky color reminding her of the taste of candy floss she had felt earlier. Was it dawn or twilight she was looking at?

"Miss Prince! You scared the hell out of us this afternoon!" **(1)** Said an unknown voice to her.

She hadn't seen the man coming closer. He should be sixty years or so, from a muggle point of view – thus a hundred for a wizard's – and had the most magnificent mustache she had ever seen! A handlebar mustache. This word had burst out without her knowing. She knew what it was because her grandfather had the same. Her Prince grandfather. She never met her former life's grandparents because they were dead, on both sides, before she could remember them. And none of her muggle grandfathers had a mustache. The man, most certainly a doctor as his white robes suggested, had a soft and kind look and his amber eyes sparkled with mischief. His pepper and salt hairs added charm to his white mustache.

"Miss Prince?"

"Forgive me Mr Bianchon. I was still a little stunned." **(2)**

"There is every reason to be, after such a fall! You will be happy to know your team won this year's Quidditch cup." **(3)**

Once again, the information popped up from nowhere. Her "her" from this period practiced Quidditch. Great. The fall she recalled could maybe make the others believe she wouldn't touch a broom again. Unless this new side of herself hadn't vertigo. She'd have to try. New bizarre fact, she knew that Mr. Bianchon and she had talked in French. There was only one sorcery school in France.

Beauxbâtons.

This was the reason the infirmary reminded her of the Hôtel-Dieu of Beaune she had visited when she traveled in France with her parents before her third year. Typically French. Beauxbâtons also possessed four houses were the students were sorted. Their names came from the Four Branches of the Mabinogi, some Celtic medieval tales: _Pwyll _was Gryffindor's equivalent, _Branwenn _Slytherin's one, _Manawydan _for Hufflepuff and _Math _gathered those who could have been Ravenclaws. There was no saying she was here too a Gryffindor and therefore proud to belong to the _Pwyll _House.

"I am happy Pwyll won the cup!" **(4)**

"I explained to your comrades you would see them tomorrow for the year-ending dinner" the doctor informed her. "Your grandmother came further to the incident and would like to see you. Drink this potion first and tell me if you feel better." **(5)**

She did what the doctor told her and made a face when she had to swallow the horrible mixture, even though it was life-saving for the headache she just discover she had.

"We found this press clipping in one of your gloves when Miss Maude unclothed you. I let you some minutes before allowing your grandmother in." **(6)**

A press clipping? She unfolded the piece of paper which came from what seemed to be birth, death and weddings column from the _Daily Prophet._ She scanned quickly the different names mentioned and came upon what interested her.

_Mr and Mrs Tobias Snape announce the birth of their children, Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Eileen Snape._

This was how her grandparents had known the daughter they disowned had given birth…

New memory: it's an unknown owl which had given her a simple letter containing this clipping. This was how her "her" of then had learnt she had a brother. One cannot think about both the lies of their family and the bludgers flying to and fro the pitch at the same time, she thought. Her grandmother must have been enraged seeing the one who had been her daughter had dared to give her the name of her father! She was going to meet her grandmother. The picture of an aristocratic-looking woman came to her mind. Cottony white hairs raised in a high and puffed-out bun, a bit like Madame Bonfamille, the old lady in _The Aristocats. _In truth her grandmother could have really well pose as her. Same bearing, same haircut and surprisingly same kind smile. All of this in witch robes due to her rank in the pureblood circle. Excellent tissue, excellent cut, finely embroidered and with taste.

"Hermione, my child. How many times have I told you Quidditch is a dangerous sport?"

"As many as I answered you it is fun, Nana." Whenever she was just with them, she could be on first-name terms with her grandparents and call them by their nicknames. When they were in public though, they had to maintain the masquerade they played in the eyes of the world.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Aina Prince, seeing the lost look her granddaughter showed.

"I found this some time ago", answered Hermione holding out the press clipping. Her grandmother paled when she saw what had been noticed by Hermione. "I have a brother, Nana. A brother who, if I am to believe what you told me of my parents, lives a miserable existence!"

"I… We…" Her grandmother sighed. "It was part of the contract. I could only obtain your care if Severus stayed with her. I always made sure I was there for him in the difficult moments before he started Hogwarts. Without him knowing someone was helping him, of course. Your brother is really proud."

"I want to meet him Nana."

"Hermione…"

"No! I always went to the book of what was expecting of me and thus without any complaints. I fluently speak English, French and Italian. I know how to behave in society and talk as I must to the different people I may come across without committing a blunder, I have perfect grades in all classes and am one of the best even at Quidditch – today's incident put aside. I can horse ride sidesaddle and you know as well as I do how uncomfortable it can be! Nana, I beg you, let me meet my brother and finish my scholarship in Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Mimi please, you wouldn't change school. There never was any transfer…"

"Nana, I now know the reason you didn't want me to go to Hogwarts was because Severus was there. And for this transfer, I am pretty sure our dear friend the headmaster won't have anything to say."

"Let me talk discuss it with your grandfather." Hermione knew her _Popi _would accept. On one hand because he couldn't refuse anything to her – fact based on another whole bunch of memories – on the other hand because she would be close to them and on British territory. She had some more minutes with her grandmother and pretended tiredness to be able to focus on all the memories that assailed her.

Numerous images submerged her when she closed her eyes.

Princess dresses, sneaking out to the theatre with Popi who secretly loved the cinematographic art, gobstones games with Nana, her house-elf Fluffy – one shouldn't let a marshmallow-obsessed four year old name an elf – as well as many travels in the wizarding communities all around the world. All these memories depicted a happy and carefree childhood. Even the numerous behaving and diction lessons, learning of the languages and other things a young wizarding aristocracy Lady had to know. The truth on her parents she had learnt at ten. The mandatory tea parties every first Wednesday of the month with the Ladies – Mrs. Longbottom being her favorite – and the snacks with their daughters. She played with Andromeda, whom despite being older spent time in her company with pleasure – before she was disowned, of course. Narcissa was a calm and gentle girl and the obnoxious Bellatrix, who – let's be honest – was already nuts.

Inbreeding and its joys! Thought Hermione with a smirk.

There were also lunches on the grass with her grandparents and their close friends. She curiously couldn't remember their identity. Her subconscious was in command, it choose when give one information or another; it would unfortunately take the time it had to.

What she knew was that Nana and Popi didn't believe in pureblood supremacy. For them a life was a life. It didn't matter whether it was wizard or muggle. Be it goblins, centaurs or house-elves. Every life mattered. If they had disowned their daughter, it was simply because she had been captivated by the charms and pretty tales of Tobias Snape but they knew the only thing he wanted was their money. In the world's eyes they had disowned her for marrying a muggle, to theirs for becoming the puppet of a violent man and a liar. Their daughter's pride almost cost them their granddaughter and they had lost their grandson. Grampy Prince, Pollux or Popi as she called him, was among those strong and open men. Being the second son of his family, he chose to bear his wife's name, no caring about gossips. He was before that a Lemaître, one of the major French wizard families. He often made her laugh playing with his mustache, giving it absurd shapes and reading stories to her when she was young, making different voices for each character. Nana, when she was home – in family – always smelt like the different biscuits she like to bake. Cinnamon, chocolate, vanilla, cane sugar… She spent hours in her garden and even more brewing her potions. Severus certainly received his gift from Nana.

Yes, Hermione Eileen Prince had spent a happy and uncaring childhood. But her doppelganger, Hermione Jean Granger, had rejoined her now. They were one Hermione from now on. Only one young lady knew the future that awaited the wizarding world and possessed the necessary tools which would make her able to stop Tom Marvolo Riddle's ascension. One lone girl against the mightiest dark wizard in existence. She had a lot to do, and trust her, Harry would live a childhood as happy as her own.

* * *

**Guest : Thank you ! So how was this chapter ? Did you like it ?**

* * *

**(1)** "_**Mlle Prince ! Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur cet après-midi !"**_

**(2)** "_**Veuillez me pardonner M. Bianchon. J'étais encore un peu sonnée."**_

**(3)** "_**Il y a de quoi, après une pareille chute ! Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que votre équipe a gagné la coupe de Quidditch de cette année."**_

**(4)** "_**Je suis heureuse que Pwyll ait remporté la coupe ! "**_

**(5)** "_**J'ai expliqué à vos camarades que vous les verriez demain, pour le dîner d'adieu. "**_**L'informa le médecin **_**"Votre grand-mère est venue suite à l'accident et souhaiterait vous voir. Prenez d'abord cette potion et dites-moi si vous vous sentez mieux."**_

**(6)** "_**Nous avons trouvé cette coupure de journal dans un de vos gants quand Mlle Maude vous a déshabillée. Je vous laisse quelques minutes avant de faire entrer votre grand-mère.**__**"**_

* * *

_**So... Did you like it ? I'm kind of nervous there... ^^  
**_


	3. To see you again

**Thank you ****so much for ****the ****reviews ****of the last chapter****, they ****made my ****day!**

**This chapter has been ****corrected by ****my lovely ****beta****, ****Shiroten****, and by the amazing Xelexya who helped me with this troublesome chapter ! Thank you so much ^^****  
**

**And now, ****reading****!**

**Disclaimer: ****If I was ****blonde, ****Scottish and ****simply JKR****, Hermione ****would certainly ****not ****have ****ended up with ****Ron****!**

* * *

Where Hogwarts was gothic, Beauxbatons was fairy-like.

The place where students had meals had nothing to do with the Great Hall. By its name, The Gallery, but also its decoration. Jules Hardouin-Mansart, Versailles' Hall of Mirrors' architect, was one of the French school student and his inspiration for the famous Versailles' gallery came from Beauxbatons'.

Thus, whereas Versailles' was Baroque, Beauxbâtons' – as the rest of the castle – took after Renaissance.

Here there is no ceiling reproducing the night sky. The fresco brightening up the place was a faithful reproduction of the Broceliande forest. And, as every magical landscape, the sites were animated and life – although pictorial – abounded in it: druids busied themselves and according to the time of the year prepared one of the four major festivals – Samain, Imbolc, Beltane or Lughnasadh – along with a multitude of varied mystical beasts such as unicorns, some griffins or even a chimera, without counting the wood satyrs wooing the nymphs. Further to the forest ceiling, one of the Gallery's walls, the one opposed from the high drop-arch windows, was entirely covered by mirrors. Gardens were reflected in them, and students thus had the feeling of eat in the fields. The feeling was intensified by the ground, covered in grass, daisies and other wild flowers, them being impossible to stamp on thanks to their protective spells.

Nature was ever-present in the castle. It was reminded by the numerous frescoes festooning the walls or even with the many windows overlooking the different gardens Beauxbatons possessed. From the typical English garden to those Lenôtre – another former student – took inspiration in. There also was a labyrinth – without deadly creatures – and a lake as much innocuous where a lot of small boats were at the students' disposal, allowing them to enjoy the often summer-like weather the Mediterranean coast provided. Beauxbatons had nothing to do with Hogwarts and Hermione now understood the reaction Fleur and her travel partners had. Even if she still loved so much the castle and its ghosts. Beauxbatons' ones were as much colorful as them, between the Marchioness and her high wig and a true knight in shining armor who followed her, madly in love. It wasn't uncommon to see him sing his affection for the lady, accompanied by another ghost, a former Celtic bard.

Hermione had really liked wandering in this romantic castle before joining the Gallery. When she entered, she was acclaimed by the students of her house. As she was sitting, her neighbor made a toast.

"To Hermione, and her magnificent fall! Let's thank her butt for preventing Math's seeker from reaching the Golden Snitch!" as her neighbor sat too under the laughs and cheers, Hermione turned to reprimand him. "Honestly Harvey! You could have abstained yourself!"

Harvey Montessori was a year older than her and was her best friend in Beauxbatons. He was tall, had light auburn hair and the blackest eyes that can be. He was really handsome and self-confident – in him and his charms – but what made him such a good friend was the fact he didn't want to put her in his bed. Anyhow she thought, amused, she lacked an important thing for Harvey to be interested in her. Meat and two veg to be precise.

Her memories came easily now. Every time she saw a new face, her memory came to help. As if the former Hermione posed as an intermediary. She knew thus the names of all her comrades and learnt what was necessary to not make blunders. Even though the school-year ended the day after. She was nonetheless grateful for having visited one the most exclusives sorcery schools of the wizarding world. Once the meal ended, she decided to see her most beloved place before joining Harvey by the lake to do a last trip on a small boat.

Beauxbatons' library was sumptuous. It was situated in one of the castle's largest towers and the shelves containing the thousands of volumes were dispatched on different heights. Numerous spiral staircases thus allowed reaching the many levels. The tower apex was topped by an impressive dome, letting in the light which ricocheted off the shelves all the way down to the ground. A real light shaft allowing the students installed at ground level to work, comfortably snuggled in one of the many arm chairs with privative table. A bookworm's paradise!

Hermione wished she could pass as much time as she'd like to in this place but she had to make it quick and take advantage of the fact she was there alone at the moment. She knew what she needed. Finding a book on magical languages. She found her way to the section including what she would need. Her "self" from before knew the library inside out, comforting Hermione with the fact that if she had really lived this first part of her life, her two "selves" would have been the same. Aside from this ridiculous part about Quidditch. She soon spotted the book she required and whispered a _Duplicare _in order to produce a perfect copy of it. She shrank the book, quickly opened her pendant and slipped it inside. She had what she needed; she could now join Harvey.

With summer coming, the days had grown longer, and students could make the most of the last hours before curfew to wander in the gardens or, as with Harvey and her, take a last trip on the small boats. They hadn't talk much, contenting themselves with looking at the scenery, but obviously Harvey had enough.

"So, do you know what you're gonna do?" Needless to say, he knew of the press-clipping and they both had discussed it before.

"I talked about it with Nana yesterday."

"So?" He asked, maneuvering the boat.

"So I asked her to finish my scholarship in Hogwarts."

"You're going to abandon me here?" Harvey was one of the few boys who were able to pout adorably without looking effeminate.

"Harvey…"

"I know, but who's gonna mock me whenever I'll try to 'homosexualize' a charming straight man?"

"As if you needed me to realize that if a straight doesn't wanna know both sides, then you're screwed?" She retorted with a smirk.

"Right. I'd be the one _screwed_ in that case! But I'm gonna miss you, you know."

"As much as I am gonna miss you, I have to do it. I have a brother, and I want to know him.."

"Will you tell me if he plays for both teams, or even just mine?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course you idiot! I couldn't have a better brother-in-law than you if that was the case! And I'll write to you every week."

"Let's rather say every two weeks. You know how lazy I am!"

They finished their small boat trip as they had begun it, in silence. The morrow was soon there and Hermione found herself with two trunks – two! – to carry to the lounge from which the students departed. No train here. Students left with their family, or their magical intermediary in muggle-born cases, by floo. Popi went to pick her up. He was her grandmother's opposite from numerous points, his height being the first one. The man was a foot smaller than his wife! Hermione knew whom she inherited her small frame from. He however had the bearing of any pureblood. Tailor-made robes, assorted top hat and his famous perfectly cut mustache!

"Grandfather, I am delighted to see you again."

"Hermione, are your belongings ready? Have you said goodbye to your comrades?" He kept on going as she had answered affirmatively to the first question.

"Yes grandfather."

"Very well, we may leave in this case." He called Fluffy, who was thrilled to see her mistress again, and directed her to carry the young lady's trunks into her bedroom.

The elf gone, he took a handful of floo powder, threw it in the hearth and stated his destination – Prince Mansion – before disappearing in an emerald burst. Hermione looked around one last time for Harvey, smiled to him and took a deep breath before flooing herself. She got out the floo at her grandparents' and found her grandfather waiting for her.

"Popi!" She shouted before throwing herself in his arms. "I missed you so much!"

It was the truth. Even if it was technically the first time she met him, the memories – the ones her former "self" shared with her – allowed her to know him. And she really missed him! Now that she was in his arms, breathing in his scent, she was really home. Sandalwood, cigar and parchment. Popi.

"I missed you Mimi. Come, your grandmother is awaiting you for tea. Behave yourself; we won't be alone, even if you know our guest."

Nana and their guest were on the Manor's south patio, the one overlooking the many rose bushes lovingly looked after by her grandmother. They were chatting drinking tea and stood up seeing Hermione and her grandfather.

"Ah! Pollux my friend! Aina told me you just left to fetch Hermione in Beauxbatons when I arrived. How are you?"

"Very well my friend. Perfectly happy to be in family again."

"Your grandmother told me you excelled once again in all your classes Hermione! Congratulations. I'd dream to have you in my school…"

"Honestly uncle Albus," she answered "I'm sure you have excellent students in Hogwarts!"

Albus Dumbledore was a very good friend of the family, but, although Hermione's godfather, she considered him as an uncle since she was a little girl, and called him that way.

"Even though my child, even though…"

They gathered around the charming little table once again to have tea, once Hermione had kissed her grandmother hello. Chatting started anew on Hermione's results, her unfortunate Quidditch accident as well as other subjects before focusing on the main reason Albus was here.

"So you learnt the truth?" Asked the headmaster.

"Yes, I found a Daily Prophet's clipping mentioning the fact I have a brother and begged nana to go to Hogwarts to meet him. I dare hope it will be the case…" As she mentioned the press clipping, Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and Hermione knew, without knowing how, that he had sent the famous owl.

"Pollux and I discussed about it and we think Hermione should meet Severus. It goes without saying, Albus, that you have first to decide if you accept to transfer Hermione," declared Aina.

"Why would I reject having an excellent recruit? Moreover my lovely goddaughter! Furthermore, in those times, there's no more secured place than Hogwarts if she has to be on British soil. And I think Severus will be happy to learn he has a sister. It remains to be seen how he will react on the light of this event."

"If you allow me" intervened Hermione "I'd like to be in charge of it."

The three adults stared at her with different looks. Worry for her grandparents and something indefinable for Albus.

"How so?" Asked her grandfather.

"I don't know yet Popi, but I'll keep you informed." Or not she added interiorly. She already knew what she'd do. She'd only have to be sure she'd be alone at the manor.

The discussion took over on her coming integration at Hogwarts, her godfather assuring her the board of directors wouldn't object and asked her if she preferred to be sorted with the other students or privately.

"Privately" she answered. "Being the new student, I'll already be everyone's focus. Could it be possible to do it before we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Of course, I'll keep you informed as soon as I'll have the board's authorization."

Her godfather always obtained what he wanted and he was right, the board would be overjoyed to get back one of the country's greatest pureblood families' heiress, even if she was a half-blood. Hermione excused herself shortly after, pretending to refresh herself and unpack her trunks, letting the adults most certainly discussing the rise to power of the one who called himself Voldemort.

The chance Hermione was waiting for presented itself two weeks later. Her grandparents were going to visit the Malfoys concerning a matter between Popi and the family' head, Abraxas. Hermione assured them she would read the book Nana had offered her earlier in the morning; Hogwarts, a History. If Nana had known Hermione already knew the book by heart, she'd certainly not have left her alone. As soon as she was sure her grandparents would really be occupied with the Wiltshire bigots, she asked Fluffy to take her at a little park close to a muggle place she had described her. Elves' magic being far more complex than any wizard one.

"Thank you Fluffy. Now you're going to go back to the Manor and you will return only on my call. If Nana and Popi arrive before I do, you will tell them I am in my bedroom and you will come to get me at once. Understood?"

"Yes Missy Mimi."

"Good. Now you have to promise me this will stay between us two. You won't talk about this trip to anyone! And you won't punish yourself! Under no circumstances!"

Even though she had been educated in a loving family, Fluffy was very old school and for her, lying to her masters amounted to treason.

"But…"

"Fluffy, please."

"Yes Missy."

"Thank you, now go."

Hermione looked around her and found sooner than expected the person she was interested in. He was tall, his long ebony hair hiding his face and he was reading under a tree. She approached him softly and talked when he looked up, staring at her with a mix of defiance and curiosity.

"Hello Severus."

* * *

**So ****what did you think ****of ****Beauxbatons****? ****Did you like the castle****? ****Was ****my ****description ****understandable****?**

**And ****Harvey****? ****I love my ****OC ^^**

**And ****regarding ****the end of the ****chapter****? ****In your opinion, ****how ****will react ****Severus ****upon hearing the news****?**

**I hope ****you enjoyed and please, review ! There will be a sneak peek… I'm just saying ;p**


	4. No longer alone

**Hi all ! Here is chapter 4 ^^**

**And thanks to the amazing ****Xelexya** who betaed this chapter.

* * *

Severus took advantage of the mild day to read a book that Lily had given him, leaning against his favorite tree in the park near his home. He hoped that the weather would remain this way because he did not see how he could avoid being home since Lily was on vacation with her parents, and that thing she called a sister, for a month. At least if it was not raining, he could spend most of his time here. Why not sleep under the stars to avoid the blows his father took delight to give? While he writhed in order to find a more enjoyable position, he grimaced. His genitor didn't do things by halves last night and his back had suffered under the blows of his waistband. He eventually positioned his bag behind him and leaned against it, hoping to lessen the pain. The summer would be long, and painful if his father kept doing so. Why lie, his father would not stop anytime soon. As for his mother, he preferred not to think about her; she preferred to condone it, and forget her misery with alcohol...

He decided to immerse in his reading again, just to forget his wretched family. At least Oliver Twist – despite his more than difficult life – had experienced a happy ending. He barely had time to read the chapter where the boy was arrested for theft despite his innocence when he felt a presence above him. He looked up, ready to send away the one who dared to disturb him, when he realized it was a girl; no girl came to talk to him voluntarily. None, except Lily. His looks and his sharp replies pushed back the female gender from his person. Not that he wanted to be in their company, there was only Lily in his eyes.

"Hello Severus."

He was immediately suspicious when she spoke. Where did she know his name? He casually slipped his right hand in his coat pocket and clenched his wand, ready to use it if the need arose.

"My name is Hermione, I'm pleased to finally meet you," she smiled – she flashed him a smile! "By the way, you will not need your wand."

He reacted the furthest way from who he was. He stared, speechless. She knew him, was even happy to meet him, and knew he was a wizard. He watched her sit quietly before him.

"I cannot say that the pleasure is shared. Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked, hand still on his wand.

"My name is Hermione, I'm a witch and I quite simply came to meet you. I'll explain everything once you have read the announcement I encircled," She said handing him a newspaper clipping.

He took the piece of paper, and looked for what she was talking about. There, in the bottom right corner. '_Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Snape announce the birth of their children, Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Eileen Snape'._

Unlikely, absurd, impossible. Totally ridiculous! He did not have a sister! How could she be his sister? They looked nothing like! He was as dark haired as she was brown haired; his skin was waxy when hers was golden; his eyes were as black as coal, and hers something like coffee. How could they be related? Yet, looking at her, he noticed that she had the same curls as his father, and his freckles on her cheekbones, and nose. She had the same nose as his mother when he had inherited his from his genitor – it was not nearly as crooked, but after being broken more than once without being healed, they looked nothing alike. Hundreds of details jumped out, and he came to admit that she _could_ be what she said.

"How and why?"

"I was adopted by our maternal grandparents," she explained.

"The Princes?" He asked with disgust. He knew their names, but this could not be possible, they were dead according to his mother.

"Yes. Nana and Popi, sorry, Pollux and Aina Prince if you want to know their names. They learned our birth via the Daily Prophet. They never approved that their only daughter married our father."

"Because he was a muggle, isn't it?" He claimed.

"No, far from it. Popi excels in the art of Legilimency, and he did not like what he saw in the head of our father," she told. "All this desire for power and money, all this violence somehow contained in a pleasant and attractive exterior... He hoped to get his hands on the Princes' riches by marrying our mother. Popi saw that he only wanted those: power and wealth." Severus looked at how put out she was, her curls swaying gently as she shook her head. "Our mother was a means to achieve his ends. He totally manipulated their only daughter, and the only way to stop him from squandering our inheritance was to disown our mother. They hoped that the marriage would not take place, but they did not know until later they had already crossed that bridge. It was a wizarding marriage so there is no divorce..."

Thus, he inherited his affinity with Legilimency from his grandfather. He had grandparents! His mother had lied to him, he had a family; a rich one at that. Bitterness at having lost a small fortune, and be bound – for life – to their mother had influenced their father's violent fits of anger. He knew – having seen pictures – that the beginning of his parents' relationship had been happy, or at least looked like it. His mother took pleasure in watching these pictures while drinking all the whiskey she could find, and then telling him that it was his fault that their lives had turned as it was now. How a child could be responsible for his own parents' downfall?

"Our mother had a vault more, or less, filled with galleons at Gringotts. I guess you lived on that gold?" She asked.

"Not me, no. Having seen pictures where our parents seemed happy, I think they squandered it all before our birth, or shortly thereafter." He closed his mouth abruptly, he had said too much. This simple phrase had sold him. How could he have been so stupid!

"I'm sorry Severus. I–" She began to say.

"I do not want your pity, you can swallow it!" He barked.

"It's not pity, just compassion."

"How could you understand? You seem to live the good life, right?" How could she act as if she knew what he have lived?

"Let's say I know someone who lived a difficult situation before taking things in hand, and getting out of it. One of my best friends, if you want to know." She admitted softly.

"Let's say no more about it, how did you end up with the Princes?"

"Popi and Nana saw the announcement, and since our family is a matriarchal one, they wanted to get me back. They thought their daughter was nevertheless happy, but when they saw you, they wanted us both. Popi had always wanted a son. Our mother did not see things the same way… She held a grudge against her parents. As for our father, he only wanted money. In short, our parents have established a contract; selling me to our grandparents for a tidy sum, and prohibiting them from trying to get you... I'm sorry, Severus."

"They sold you! Of all the horrible things they have done... They sold their own daughter?"

"Severus..."

"Why didn't they sell me with you...?" He whispered, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

He swallowed them before they fell. He would not cry! He never cried, even under the multiple blows he received. Weeping was for the weak.

"To upset Popi and Nana, I guess. There may be more, but that's what I think."

"I have a sister; you're my sister. I spent my whole life without you, thinking I was alone, and now I've found you." He said, taking her hand in his.

His sister. His twin. His half. He could not believe it; he wanted so much to believe it. What if he was dreaming? He knew he could not survive if he woke up. 'Merlin I don't want it to be a chimera of my imagination...'

As a child he had repeatedly dreamed that his parents were aware he existed. But when they realized he was there, beating generally followed. Then he hoped that any member of his family would arrive, and take him with them. He quickly learned that it was useless to hope. Despite this feeling of having someone who watched, somehow, over him...

Then Lily had come into his life. She was the sun, the star of his universe. He had always lived in the shadow, dressed in clothing found at the Salvation Army, and had often been fed there. Lily had brought light into his life, although he would never tell her; he could not bear to lose Lily. And now he has a sister... He was pulled from his thoughts by the latter when she took him in her arms, kissed his cheek, and whispered how happy she was to have found him.

"How did you find me?" He asked curiously.

"My godfather... He knew where to find you."

"Your godfather? How could he know?"

"He's Hogwarts' Headmaster..."

"Dumbledore is your godfather?"

"Yes ... And since loves to meddle in what does not concern him, it was easy! My house-elf Fluffy brought me here. Popi and Nana don't know about it. I took advantage of the fact that they went to spend the afternoon with acquaintances to come... I thought it would be easier for you to learn the truth if it came from my mouth."

"Tell me about yourself please."

He listened while she talked about her childhood with their grandparents. The escapades in the muggle world with Popi and Nana's cakes. Lectures, and lessons from her teachers before she went to Beauxbatons. Mandatory teas and Mrs. Longbottom. Beauxbatons and her best friend Harvey. How she received the famous newspaper clipping by an owl she suspected to be from Dumbledore. Classes; it seemed Hermione had a passion for knowledge and that she excelled in all areas, including Quidditch. He laughed hearing about her fall. He was amazed at the sound of his own voice; he had never laughed so freely of his life, even with Lily. In two hours' time, Hermione had wormed her way into his heart, and settled comfortably on the pedestal Lily had been the sole occupant so far. They talked an hour longer, about everything, and nothing. From their favorite books to the things they liked most. Hermione, however, stood up, and confessed to him that she had to go.

"Are we going to meet again?" He could not help, but asking.

"Of course silly! You are often here, right? See you tomorrow at two PM under the tree. Fluffy?" She called out.

A moment later, a pop announced the arrival of the elf. She had pierced ears, and a floral dress with a little white apron over it.

"Yes missy?"

"I'm ready to go. Please meet Severus, my brother."

"Fluffy is happy to meet her missy's brother, sir!" Squeaked the elf while making a curtsy.

"Hello Fluffy," he replied.

"See you tomorrow, Severus." Hermione told him while hugging him. "Two PM without fault!"

"See you tomorrow," he said, hoping with all his heart that this would be the case.

Their routine quickly took. Hermione arrived every day at the same time, and they spent their time chatting, reading, or discussing potions: his favorite subject. He was never so happy to learn that she would join him at Hogwarts, and a little less about her private sorting that had made her a Gryffindor. At least she would be with Lily, but also with these morons who called themselves the Marauders. He told her about of what he suffered because of them just because he was there. Although Lupin was less virulent than his friends, even if he let them do as they please. He also told her of Lily. His sweet Lily would be overjoyed to learn that he had a sister when she would return from holydays.

This happy, and carefree period unfortunately had to end. One evening, for the first time he answered his parents back; announcing he knew he had a sister and that they should have sold him too. At least, he would have been happier, and even pampered. It was one of the biggest mistakes of his short life. His mother, for the first time, had slapped him. His father decided that night that after all his favorite belt wasn't enough. He was beaten with a poker instead. Blows strong enough to break his teeth, and nose again as well as a few ribs before he fell from the pain, and those powerful blows. Then everything had been very fast. His mother had intervened and had yelled at his genitor to stop, that he would kill him if he kept going. The man had just laughed, and started to hit her violently while laughing. He saw the blood of his mother mingle with his before she fell too.

He did not really know what happened next. He just had the strength to shout a name before his consciousness threatens to leave. Even if he died, he at least knew his sister... The faces of Hermione and Lily were the last he saw before falling into nothingness.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it; I confess to wonder about it, I'm having a lot of followers (thank you again by the way) but can't say if you really enjoy or even love this story so far... So REVIEW please! **

**all my love to those who reviewed and will do so ^ ^**


	5. Prince Mansion

**Disclaimer: I'm French, not Bristish... I wish I was JKR...**

* * *

Light.

Was it what the muggles claimed to see at the end of the tunnel? If that was the case, why did death hurt so badly? He felt as if the Hogwarts Express had gone through him. He focused on his breathing and realized that if he could do that, then he was alive. In theory. And Merlin! If breathing was that painful, he didn't want to know what it would feel like to even move a toe. He tried to open his eyes, but the light was too bright, and he immediately closed them. His mouth was pasty, and his lips cracked; he tried to moisten them with what little saliva he had, and was surprised to meet teeth on the tip of his tongue. Had they not been broken by the blows? He had to know where he was. He again opened his eyes, millimeter by millimeter, in order to accommodate the brightness.

"Severus? Merlin be blessed you're awake!"

"Herm..."

"No, don't talk. Wait... Here, drink a little. I transfigured a straw to make it easier."

Water was exactly what he needed. He sucked the life saving liquid slowly, and already felt much better, and, more importantly, ready to talk. He turned to his sister, and saw her crying.

"H– How?"

"Fluffy brought you."

"Flu– ffy?"

Why Fluffy? He didn't understand how.

"I asked her to watch you a week ago... I– I saw a bruise on your neck, and I felt it was only the tip of the iceberg... You always tensed up when I hugged you; at first I thought it was because you were not used to sentimental demonstrations, but I quickly realized that you were hiding you were hurt. So I asked Fluffy to keep an eye on you when you came home, and if you ever came to... to call me, or if she saw that your life was in danger... I was so scared Severus! "

"Thank you... What happened?"

Hermione looked away and he knew that the truth would be difficult to hear. He only vaguely remembered what had happened. His father's violence, his madman stares while taking pleasure in beating him, his mother who had tried for the first time to protect him, and in turn became a victim…

"You know Popi and Nana knew I'd been spending my days with you, and that we were trying to figure out how to bypass the contract so that they could meet with you?"

"Yes... But..."

"That evening uncle Albus was here and we were talking about it when Fluffy came back. She was crying you were going to die... It all went very quickly. Popi went to the Ministry to fetch Aurors and uncle Albus left with Fluffy. He was the one who hindered our father, and..."

She burst into tears; her hands over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her sobs. In spite of everything she pulled herself together, and left the chair on which she had settled to sit on the bed, facing him.

"Nana and I were mad with worry, we didn't know what was going on and waiting was awful. We floo-called old friends of the family; a retired healer and his wife, and all of us were waiting for you to come back. Popi eventually returned with uncle Albus, and you, and our mother were levitating behind them. There was so much blood… I was so afraid that you weren't breathing," she explained, taking his hands in hers. "You were both in critical condition, and they did everything they could but..."

"Hermione, what happened to Mother?" He asked with a hint of anguish.

"He... He had enjoyed beating you both... When– When Albus came... That monster was hitting her on the head; he was laughing while kicking her... And... The healer was not able to do anything... She... She died without regaining consciousness..."

He only knew that he was crying when he felt Hermione wipe his tears before stroking his hair. His mother... Their mother was dead. The one who gave him life, the one who had finally protected him by giving up her own life so he can continue his... His mother was dead. He could not stop crying for her, letting his tears flow with despair while Hermione comforted him as best she could; whispering that she was sorry. They remained lying side by side, and holding hands a long time, crying for the mother they both had barely known, despite the years he spent with her as far as Severus was concerned.

"And him? What happened?"

"He is in Azkaban, the first muggle to be locked there. The trial took place yesterday, and he was sentenced to life."

"He deserved to receive the Kiss."

"Yes and no... Think about it," she continued before he refutes her meaning. "What is worse? Live without your soul, and without any awareness of what surrounds you, or relive the worst moments of your life until you die? Again and again, with no way to kill yourself..."

"Let him die by bumping his head against the wall!" He cried.

"He deserves it, but can't because there are spells to prevent this scenario."

"You said that the trial was yesterday. How long has it been since... Since?"

"Six days..." she confessed softly. "You were in a magical coma, it was to treat you without suffering. Potions, however, do wonders, and you're like new now!" She added with a slight smile. "There was so much to do... There was not much left except your molars. The healer gave you a derivative of Skelegrow since teeth are like bones. And your nose is much better now."

"That thing I use to breathe looks better?"

"It's still..."

"Hooked?"

"No, impressive but it's straight now. You also had a concussion. Your right cheek, your left collarbone, your right arm and three ribs were also broken. The healer was afraid for your spine... A higher vertebra and you could not walk and a lower vertebra and you were like a vegetable," she whispered. "I'm so relieved that you're alive even if..."

"Even though our mother was not so lucky," he finished. "Has the funeral already taken place?"

"No, she will be buried as soon as you get better. Popi placed her..."

"Her body, you can tell."

"Her body in stasis..."

"I understand. I wish to do it tomorrow."

The healer who had dealt with him came before Hermione answered. She left him with the man and promised to talk to their grandparents. Severus allowed himself to be checked out without flinching, and to his great surprise the man was gentle. He saw that somehow the brown eyes of the latter contained the pity he felt.

"While I thank you for your care," Severus said, "I don't need your pity, sir."

"It's not pity, young Snape. I have a son the same age as you, and I confess I quite can't understand how a father could do this to his own flesh."

"He was not my father. He only was a sperm donor, sir. At least that is how he saw me, and this is what I chose to believe. He only gave me his name, some genes and blows."

"Call me Charlus," the man replied. "And please accept my condolences."

"I accept them, you may call me Severus."

"In this case Severus, get up. I want to see if you are able to walk. Support yourself on me."

Severus did as requested, and got out of bed. His body was stiff, and as he was seeing his bare and purple legs, he noticed he was wearing a granddad shirt. He grumbled that he had nothing to do in a nightgown. Charlus laughingly replied that the garment was quite appropriate in a case like his since nothing hindered his body, and it still protected his modesty.

"Pollux was exactly the same when I looked after him!" He said, helping him up.

Severus leaned on his legs, and began to walk. Charlus let him go quickly, and let him wander in what seemed to be his bedroom.

"Well, Aina's potions worked wonders! You're going to have to continue to drink them for three more days. Even those which are said to taste like flobberworm, although I do not know what these critters taste like!"

"Despicable certainly," said a new voice.

"Ah Pollux! I'll leave you with the young Severus. All is well! If he continues his treatment, he will be fully recovered. I'll go see my delicious wife and Aina. Goodbye Severus."

"Goodbye, and thank you for all Charlus."

Charlus left the room, and let Severus and his grandfather alone. He looked at the man Hermione fondly called Popi. He was a bit smaller than him and was something like 5,4 feet tall. But what he lacked in height was made up by the width of his shoulders. The man was built like a boxer, and Severus could remember that his sister had told him he had practiced French boxing in his youth, and had been a great beater. He had white hair and a large mustache equally white, his eyes were as black as his own, but they were gentle. Severus returned to his bed, and sat, waiting for his grandfather to speak.

"I'm glad to see you Severus, despite these tragic circumstances."

"Thanks for having me, sir."

"You can call me Grandfather, or Pollux, although I hope to hear you call me Papy or Popi like Hermione one day soon. How are you feeling, my boy?"

"I feel I have been struck by the Knight Bus, but I've had worse..."

"I regret that we met that way, I only wish that things happened differently. Our lawyers had almost found a way around this damn contract when the tragedy struck."

"What will happen now... Pollux?"

"As soon as you will feel ready, we will bury Eileen. May her soul rest in peace in Avalon... Then, if you don't mind, we would like to adopt you, and make you a Prince, unless you prefer to keep your name."

"Thank you. Thanks for everything," said Severus sincerely.

"I'll leave you now, I know you have a lot to think, but Charlus insisted that we had to let you rest, and Hermione refuses to sleep anywhere other than beside you. We'll talk later. Please, think about my proposal. "

Pollux stood, and hesitated a moment before moving his hand to gently pat Severus' head.

"Good night, Severus."

Severus settled comfortably against the plump feather pillows, and surveyed the room he occupied. His dark wood bed was big, wide, and adorned with several pillows; the white sheets were soft to the touch, and definitely made from the finest cotton; the feather quilt was the same emerald green as his pillowcases. The color was darker than Lily's eyes. In front of him was a large French window flanked by two tall, and well supplied bookcases, and what looked to be a more than comfortable chair. He wondered what the view would be during the day, even if the rest of the room was gorgeous. The white wallpaper with silver patterns represented Camelot, and its surroundings on one side, and a lush forest on the other. On his right was a door that led to what he thought to be the rest of the mansion, and he assumed that the two on his left led to a closet for one, and a bathroom for the other. A pop interrupted his examination of the scene.

"Young master, I am Mellow and I will be your elf."

"Mellow?" Severus repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Our young lady was in a frenzy of marshmallows when we arrived. It was she who gave us our new names."

"This is the first time I meet an elf who speaks so well."

"Miss taught us, young master."

"Call me Severus, Mellow. What can I do for you?"

"No! Young... Sev– Severus. No, it is I who must do something for you! Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it," he said when he heard his stomach growl "I would love to eat."

In an instant, the elf disappeared, and returned just as quickly with a tray which he placed on Severus' lap.

"Call me when you're done, young sir. I will clear it."

'I'll have a lot to do if I want him to call me by my first name', Severus thought before focusing on the contents of the tray. Some broth, a sandwich, and curd cheese; it was frugal. He noticed a note stuck under potion bottles.

_Severus,_

_The meal is Spartan, but your stomach can't tolerate more, having been exclusively fed with potions for six days. Take your potions in the following order: yellow, brown and finally green. I advise you to drink before eating because they are infamous. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Enjoy your meal,_

_Your grandmother, Aina Prince._

So his grandmother had prepared his meal, and certainly his potions if he was to believe Charlus. He winced as he felt the particularly atrocious taste of the brown one, thinking that the color had indeed showed what his taste buds had to expect. Once the last was swallowed, he drank several large gulps of the broth. His grandmother cooking was heavenly... He finished his meal quickly and put the tray on the bedside table before calling Mellow who carried it off, wishing him good night. Severus barely heard the elf before he fell asleep.

When he awoke, he thought that someone was trying to smother him but in truth, he had mistakenly tried to swallow one of his sister's locks. She was clinging to him as if she feared he disappeared in his sleep. He looked at her tenderly in spite of himself for a moment before getting up without waking her. He let his tiptoes feel the ground before taking a deep breath to get up without help this time. All right, he stood alone. He walked towards either of the two doors and opened it. By luck, it was the bathroom. When he came out, fresh after his ablutions, Hermione didn't give him time to even say hello.

"Where were you? I was worried, you weren't there when I woke up!"

"I was in the bathroom, Hermione. My bladder was going to explode underneath your weight! Besides that hair of yours tried to kill me in my sleep!"

"Oh!"

" 'Oh!' indeed. I actually had six days to relieve, or not. I don't want to know if my body was functioning normally while I was unconscious."

Hermione burst out laughing on hearing him, and Severus decided he liked to hear her laugh. She asked him if he was ready to leave his room and meet their grandmother. He merely indicated the granddad shirt he wore in response.

"Popi left some robes, and underwear for you in the cupboard. We'll also have to fill it! I'll go get dressed. Let's meet in the solarium."

"Where is it?" He asked as she left.

"Sorry! Turn right upon exiting. Downstairs, it'll be the third door on the left. See you later!"

Severus dressed, and followed his sister's directions. The mansion was richly decorated; light shades everywhere, and many portraits greeted him as he passed. There were also many consoles supporting various vases filled with flowers, and other trinkets. He hesitated a moment before opening the door, and walking into what Hermione called the solarium. The place in question was a huge veranda with an indoor garden where countless species of orchids grew, and perfumed the room. The sun came freely through the large windows, and powdery colored veils were strategically placed to shade the table where his grandmother sat. She got up when she saw him, and Severus could not help but find her beautiful, and elegant for a woman her age. Aina Prince was tall, and certainly much more than her husband, but like him she had a gentle and loving look.

"Severus," she whispered before hugging him.

She smelled like roses, amber, and sugar, but in a discrete manner; it was far from cumbersome. She kissed him on the cheek before looking him straight in the eyes. That's when he made the connection: his fairy godmother. She was the one he called his fairy godmother when he was a child. The woman who had consoled him, and cared for him.

"You're her, the one who helped me... How?"

"So you remember. I had no right to see you, but by rereading the contract, it made me realize that if you didn't know who I was, and if your parents didn't see me, then I could see you. I came until your mother realized that accidental magic could not heal everything... I'm sorry for what happened Severus. Forgive me for not being able to be there for you..."

It was he who took the initiative this time; he took his grandmother in his arms, savoring the touch of the woman who had loved him as she could when he was a toddler.

"Thanks ... Nana."

"Severus, my little one!" She sobbed, hugging him again.

This is how Hermione and Pollux found them. Severus, and his grandmother parted, and all settled down for breakfast. The atmosphere was relaxed, and Severus appreciated his grandparents' simplicity, and was even amused to see them tease, and flirt as if they were alone in the room. Hermione told him he would quickly get used to their banter. The funeral took place the same afternoon in the family mausoleum, which was located between two giant weeping willows. Only Dumbledore was present with them, and he was the one who did the eulogy; stating that even if Eileen Prince got lost on the way, she finally found it, and that her death - though tragic - showed the heroic face she was unaware to possess.

Severus quickly grew accustomed to the mansion, and to the sometimes ridiculous behavior of his grandparents. The place was gorgeous, and conducive to relaxation, or studying in one of two libraries of the house. Also, discovering the family that remained allowed him to lick his wounds, and learn how to overcome his mother death. Papers regarding his adoption had been signed the day before, and Severus had decided to keep his own name at the moment, choosing to take the Prince name at his majority.

Prince Mansion was full of rooms. The two libraries, the solarium, the lounge where visitors arrived, a ballroom, his grandmother's boudoir, Hermione's one contiguous to his room, a huge kitchen, the elves' quarters - which was as big as the solarium - and many others. The place he liked above all was his laboratory. He had his own potions lab, and Mellow regularly came to fetch him when he was not with his sister, or his grandparents. He hadn't had the opportunity to see Lily, although he corresponded regularly with her thanks to his grandmother's owl. Blodeuwedd, or Blowie for short, held her name from a character in the Mabinogi, whom had been transformed into an owl for having deceived her husband. Thanks to her he could inform Lily about what had happened, and he was eager to see her; even if all she really wanted was to meet Hermione. He had also learned that she had been appointed prefect, and lamented not to be one too.

It was now mid-August, and Hermione's best friend had arrived the previous evening to spend ten days with her, as he did every summer. Severus didn't know what to think about him. He didn't know whether he should be jealous of Harvey Montessori because he knew Hermione better, or if he should hit him to stop the... Seducing. He was always uncomfortable when the Monegasque complimented him, and flirted. He didn't understand why Harvey seemed to find him attractive. Certainly, his nose was straight now though still imposing, and the regrowth of his teeth had drastically changed his appearance. Before they were yellow and crooked but with framed regrowth, they became white and aligned. He also spent time with his grandmother in her garden, and his skin had lost his sallow complexion, and had somewhat tanned. Even his hair had lost their oily aspect. He had to thank Harvey for this. The latter excelled at potions and like Severus spent a lot of time experimenting. However, he could not stand that the fumes greased his hair - his weapon of mass seduction, along with his smile, he had said with a wink. In any case, Severus had to admit that his shampoo based on stinging nettle, and mint was a brilliant find. So he had thanked him, and Harvey had decided to take him under his wing, to Severus' greatest displeasure.

"I understand that you are, and will remain, straight Severus, don't worry! Even if I'm going to tease you... I just love to see you blush!"

"Montessori..." Severus growled.

"Call me Harvey! Hermione told me that we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and you need to renew your wardrobe."

"Harvey ..." he warned.

"See, you can call me by my first name!" Replied the blonde pinching his cheek. "Anyway! I'll be your muse, my friend. Say goodbye to your rags!"

Severus growled again looking Harvey hop away to see Hermione. He could rise from a harebrained young girl to an opponent more than manly in a heartbeat, Severus remembered; thinking back to the crushing defeat he suffered while playing Quidditch with Hermione and him. And he would certainly have the harebrained one for this shopping thing the next day...

Severus groaned again.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for your wonderful reviews et idem to the ones who follow this story ^^  
**

**Again, thank you ****Xelexya**, without you and your skills, I'll be lost !

**So, if you have any question, feel free to ask :D**

**Please, review !**


	6. Diagon Alley

**Hello ! So, first thing first; I ****KNOW**** that Lucius was born in 54 but for this fic, he will only be two years older than Severus and Hermione. As Narcissa who was born in 55 and will therefore have a year gap with the Princes. Bellatrix is four years older than Narcissa and Andromeda is still the second Black sister since wikia HP said she is born between 51 and 55 (although I've always thought she was the eldest). Nevertheless she and Bellatrix already finished Hogwarts and Andromeda is married to Ted Tonks and disowned. So Lucius is in his 7th year, Narcissa her 6th and Severus, Hermione and the Marauders in their 5th year. Alright? If it's not okay with you… Hum… I was really happy you read my story ^^**

**Disclaimer: If only I was JKR... I actually only own Fantasque-la-Galante, Hariette & Mariette and my OCs...**

**Without ********Xelexya**, this chapter would be a mess... Thank YOU ^^

* * *

"By Salazar, will somebody silence Harvey or suck away all his energy?"

"I'm not against the fact that you _suck_ all my energy, Sevy!" Replied the blonde threat that dragged Severus and Hermione from shop to shop for three hours.

It was only lunch time, yet Hermione had already had a lot of fun. Popi and Nana had allowed them to shop alone because Hermione was accompanied by two boys, one of them being her brother. Harvey had immediately dragged them into Muggle London upon their arrival at the Leaky Cauldron, saying that Severus needed jeans his size. Then he had said – when Severus was forced to show Harvey if the pants suited him – that his _lovely ass_ was perfectly molded in this particular cut. Severus' expression after this compliment was worth all Flourish and Blott's books, or not; it still deserved some thinking, Hermione decided.

They had left the muggle side of town to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and were set up in a private box so as not to be disturbed. Hermione took advantage of being in the presence of wizards to drop all their bags in her leather satchel that was already provided with an undetectable extension charm. Her "self" had bought it before, like all her clothes at Harriette & Mariette, a shop in the wizarding village near Beauxbatons. Like Hogsmeade, you could find everything you needed at Fantasque-la-Galante, and Harvey and herself had spent a lot of time in the many shops the village offered. So she wore what seemed to be muggle clothes but they were actually wizarding ones. With that, she had said goodbye to the straight-laced robes purebloods worshiped.

She would still have to bewitch Severus' new clothes so they had the same label as hers, so the Slytherin bigots would have nothing to complain about, atleast in regard to her brother's new wardrobe. Not that these new clothes changed Severus; they were simply his size, and a step up from the rags he had worn before. A bit like Harry with Dudley's clothing. These two had more in common than the Severus of her time would have wanted to know. Going back to shopping, Harvey had tried to buy him something colorful, but Severus was uncompromising. Black, gray, green and white, occasionally in regard to t-shirts, and black exclusively for jeans and pants. Even his underwear was black, gray or green! Although they were not supposed to know; Severus had chased Harvey and she when they had wanted to give their opinion.

She was so happy to see her brother relaxed. Well, at least as relaxed as he could be with Harvey who spent his time teasing, and patting his buttocks to support his views on the shapely bottom her brother had. Of course, Severus remained Severus against all odds. He sent Harvey glares, or well-chosen comebacks. It was the same at the mansion, even for the family. For any given smile, she expected a disappearance in his lab for three hours. But it was well worth it! She was confident she would be able to give her brother the life he deserved. She would have enough to do between the Horcruxes; work things out so that the maximum number of lives is saved; make sure that Lily and Severus remained friends, and that Peter did not betray his friends. She wondered what she should do about it. They would all begin their fifth year, and the lure of power, and black magic had not yet reached Peter nor Severus, and maybe not Regulus... So many fates... Hermione was not sure how she would manage to handle all these destinies. So much to see, and manipulate... Should she use Arithmancy to calculate all this data? She would need a new book…

They were to spend their afternoon in Diagon Alley to take care of their school supplies, and they also needed new school robes. Once their meal was finished and paid for, they followed Severus, and let him tap the right bricks to open the ark that would allow them access to the shopping street. After all, she was not supposed to know how to do it; previously she exclusively shopped in Paris with Nana. Diagon Alley was much livelier than the last time she had seen it. Many families came, and went hands full of bags for most. She admired the many windows, and smiled at the children rushing to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies to see the latest Nimbus 1500 **(1)**. Hearing them sing the praises of this new broom, she remembered Ron, and Harry who loved to spend hours in the store, or compare the properties of a particular broom via _Which Broomstick?_ magazine. But she had no time for memories; she had shops to visit.

They had to go to Madam Malkin's for their robes; the apothecary and cauldron shops; to Scribbulus Writing Instruments for their feathers, ink and parchment; in addition to Flourish and Blotts, and Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy a new pet because Blowie was their grandmother's owl. So many shops, so little time. Harvey decided to explore the place, and aimed to find Twilfitt and Tatting's and see what the stores offered as formal robes, and then join them at the bookstore. Hermione and Severus therefore went together to Mrs. Malkin. Her brother had never been in the shop, his robes came from Secondhand Dress Shop, where Molly got her children's ones. It would be the first time where he'd have his very own school robes his size, and even several spare pairs. They were actually paying Ms. Malkin when a future classmate of Hermione entered the shop. They obviously could not come in Diagon Alley, and be left alone.

"Severus, what a nice surprise!" Exclaimed a seventeen years old Lucius Malfoy. "I did not expect to see you in this dear Mrs. Malkin's shop."

'Or how to say hello to a friend while sliding in a small cutting remark,' thought Hermione watching. Lucius, and Draco were very similar at the same age but the ferret's father had more masculine features than his son; even though they shared the same gray eyes and blond hair.

"Lucius." Severus replied, straight to the point, as usual.

"And in good company, at that. Who have I the honor?"

"Lucius, here's my sister, Hermione Prince. Hermione let me introduce you Lucius Malfoy. He enters his final year at Hogwarts, and is in Slytherin."

"Pleased."

"So the rumors were true."

"Which rumors?" Hermione asked.

"Those stating that the Princes had taken their grandson in after a family tragedy, and that their granddaughter was deliciously lovely." Lucius said, kissing Hermione's hand.

"Lucius, I advise you to stop your flattery if you do not want Narcissa to know about it."

"You're still as straightforward!" The blond replied with a smile. "I look forward to seeing you both at Hogwarts in this case."

He made a bow towards Hermione, and slipped away with Mrs. Malkin. Severus, and she left the shop, and her brother advised her to avoid being alone with him, and do the same with the majority of the Slytherins, plus the Marauders, as well as the male sex of the castle in its entirety for that matter! To which Hermione said she would keep his opinions in mind, but she could not avoid talking to all her male classmates to make him happy. They then went to buy the rest of their supplies before joining Harvey at Flourish and Blotts, as expected. They'd just have to get their owl before returning home.

Hermione had missed the famous library so much. From the colorful covers to the smell that emanated from the place: ink, parchment and leather; the smell of knowledge. She signaled at Harvey, and Severus that she was going to the Arithmancy section, and left them in the one about potions. She spent some time looking for what she needed. Her fifth year book had been easy to find, but the other, the one she needed more than anything, was much more difficult to spot in the high shelves, but she finally found it. _Calculate the Unknown_ dealt with the possible application of Arithmancy on fate, to calculate whether it was better take this way rather than another. Although the theme of the book was close to Divination – field she hated above all – it contained many equations that could be useful. Of course, the book had to be out of reach! While she was perched on the second shelf, and tried in vain to grab the precious book, an unknown hand took it before holding it out to her. She got down cautiously. and met the smiling face of a young blond man. Not the typical platinum Malfoy; his had an ashy air. and almost seemed to be light brown; it was Remus Lupin that stood in front of her. A young Remus without a mustache, but with the same kind blue eyes she knew. His scars were fewer on his face, but he always had the same calm and friendly air as before. Or would later have... Anyway, even twenty years younger, Remus was still Remus.

"Thanks," she said, taking hold of the book.

"You're welcome. I've never seen you at Hogwarts," he said, indicating the book used by the fifth year.

"It's because I've never been there."

"So ... How?"

She saw him bend his head to one side, and run his hand into his hair as if this gesture could help him to understand. She decided to help him, after all Remus had always been understanding, and also was a great teacher.

"I was at Beauxbatons until then, but I will finish my education at Hogwarts to be close to my family."

"My name is Remus Lupin," he said, holding out his hand. "I'll be a fifth year, and I'm in Gryffindor."

"Hermione Prince, I'm also a fifth year," she replied, shaking the outstretched hand.

"You have not yet been sorted?"

"I was, but you'll know as everyone when I'll join my table, and no, I'm not in Slytherin if that's what you're worried about."

"Let's say that the relationship between these two Houses is not the best, actually."

"I intend to change all that, my brother is one."

"Your brother is a Slytherin? What's his name? Maybe I know him?" He asked, curious.

"You could say that we know each other's Lupin," Severus greeted with a nod. "Did you find what you needed Hermione?" He continued, taking her hand.

"Yes Severus. Pleased to meet you Remus. I'll see you on the train for sure."

And Hermione went to pay her purchases with her brother, leaving a totally stunned Remus at Floury and Blotts. They left with Harvey to Eeylops Owl Emporium, and Hermione hoped that they would not cross other students; certainly not the rest of the Marauders.

Eeylops Owl Emporium was a very vertical shop, and had countless birds of all kinds. Hermione willingly left the choice of their new pet to Severus, and chose to buy the necessary items to accommodate their future familiar. She chose a finely crafted, self-cleaning cage, and various kinds of owl treats such as Chocolate Country Mouse, or Pumpkin Field Mice. Severus returned with a Laughing owl, also known as the white-faced owl, and they went to pay the eleven Galleons, six Sickles, and three Knuts for all of their purchases. The day had been prolific for the stores they had visited, and Hermione was eager to get home, and read her new book in a bath. They arrived safely at the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace, and came back to Prince Mansion without crossing new – or old – acquaintances.

Later that night, while all were asleep in the house, Hermione was leaning over her notebook, and had added new entries. One concerned the Horcruxes. To her knowledge, there were five in that time:

• The Diary: created following the death of Myrtle, and already - or soon to be - in possession of Lucius Malfoy.

• The Ring: created after the assassination Riddle Senior. She knew it had been hidden in what served as a house to the Gaunts, somewhere between Little and Great Hangleton. The house was protected by a multitude of spells.

• The Locket: created following the murder of a Muggle vagrant who had been hiding in a cave. She would have a lot to do to find it.

• The Diadem: the death of an Albanians' peasant had been used for its inception, and it was with certainty in the Room of Requirement.

• The Cup: created with the elimination of Hepzibah Smith, and whose location was unknown to this day.

Harry's memories had been more than useful. He had decided to share them with Ron, and her when they hunted the Horcruxes, and she thanked her impressive memory to remember everything her best friend had said. Merlin, how she missed Harry and Ron, but she had so much to do. The only way to find the locket would be with intensive research on Tom Marvolo Riddle's childhood, but deep down she knew that only Kreacher's torture at the hands of the Dark Lord would provide her with certainty the location of the artifact. To know that Regulus had to become a Death Eater when he was far from being like Dolohov and Bellatrix broke her heart. She would have to become friends with the young heir then she would decide. Being the heiress of the Princes would certainly help.

As for Peter, she had two solutions: remove him from the Marauders; or get to know him and see what could motivate the boy to change sides. She also had to think about how to get the diary, and Lucius was the only one who could help. Or else Narcissa... Nana had gone alone to the teas lately, and Hermione had not been able to see the youngest Black. She would have much to do but after all, she was Hermione Granger-Prince: the only third year to have owned a time turner; to have invaluable knowledge of the future, and a will of iron to get what she wanted. She had the time and resources. Voldemort would die, maybe not by her hand, but he certainly would meet the end that should have been his.

* * *

**(1) After intensive research on the date of release of brooms, I regret to inform you that I have not found corroborating dates... But as the Nimbus Racing Broom Company was created in 1967 and the 1500 is their third baby, I decided it was released in 75.**

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter ? Did you like it ? What about Harvey ? Do you love to see him tease Severus ?  
**

**Anyway, next chapter title is " Sirius Black is an absolute jerk " ^^**

**See you next week !**

**xoxo**


	7. Sirius Black is an absolute jerk

**Hi lovely readers ! Sorry for the wait but it's summer you know... Pretty please ?**

**Please thank the great Xelexya who did a great job with this chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the HP universe... **

* * *

There were only two ways to get on the Platform 9 ¾, and neither took into account the Floo. Either you went through the Muggle side, or you apparated. It was obvious that all pureblood families chose not to sully their precious person through the "other" side. Hermione looked affectionately at her grandfather. He hated the crowded and chaotic aspect of the Platform 9 ¾. and had always preferred the more cozy lobby with fireplace Beauxbatons had, because as students arrived directly at the school, they had to stand properly, and not run around trying to climb on the Hogwarts Express as soon as possible. Popi's mustache quivered at such casualness! Not that the man in question does not let his grandchildren go their own way in the mansion, far from it, but they were in a safe place to do as they pleased, and not before witnesses, observers likely to make him remarks. He hated having to justify himself in front of his peers. He avoided them as much as possible, and only saw them in case of absolute necessity; for business generally. The brunette put her hand on his forearm and squeezed him gently.

"Come on Popi, don't worry! Severus and I will behave perfectly."  
"You know I hate being here, Mimi. I can already see Orion and Walburga Black looking in our direction... Come on, hurry up before they come!"

They had already said goodbye to their grandparents earlier; Nana had held her tears then, and wished that the summer holidays never ended, but now they had to be careful not to show too much emotion. Popi patted their heads, and Nana stroked their cheeks one last time before sending them towards the train. Severus and she hurried, pulling their trunks somehow, along with Balthazar, their owl. They got into the first car they saw before making their way to the compartment in which Lily was, according to Severus. Hermione's heart was beating wildly; she would soon meet her best friend's mother. Severus opened the door compartment, and invited his sister to enter before him.

"I'm sorry, this compartment is reserved!"  
"Hello Lily," Severus replied.

Hermione had in front of her the prettiest redhead she had ever seen. Even prettier than Ginny, or Susan! The vibrant color of her hair was enhanced by a beautiful peach complexion, and emerald eyes. 'Harry's,' she thought.

"Oh, Severus?"  
"Did you expect anybody else?"  
"I... When you told me that there had been some changes, I didn't really pay attention to it. I admit that you looked completely changed at first, but if you look more closely, you're still yourself! "  
"Hello Lily, I'm Hermione, Severus's sister," she introduced herself, seeing her brother redden. "Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise Hermione," she said with a smile.

Severus and she settled in front of Lily, and they began to talk about everything, and anything, fast enough. However, Lily had to abandon them after not long as prefects were to attend a meeting. Hermione took the opportunity to go to the bathroom to change while her brother was doing the same in their compartment. It was the wrong move because she just bumped into the three quarters of the Marauders she hadn't met yet.

She had seen the photos that Harry had, and she had to admit none made them justice, including Peter. James and Sirius were tall for their age, and for one as for the other were extremely handsome boys. Nevertheless, their smug smile lessened the effect they could have on her. That, plus the fact that Sirius threw winks, and smiles to everything wearing a skirt that seemed to be fifth year or above; while James was playing with a Snitch – certainly the same as seen by Harry in memory of the older Severus. Peter had in his hands enough Pumpkin Pasties to feed the four of them if Remus was there. He was shorter than them, and the baby fat had not yet left, but Hermione noticed in spite of herself that there was something moving in his way of looking at his friends as if they were super-heroes with his blue eyes shining with admiration.

She had to pass them to get to the toilet, or she could turn back to go into those of another car, but since they had to meet at one time or another, best jump at the opportunity that presented itself. However, the odds seemed to be in her favor since some luscious blonde stopped in front of them, and began to talk to Sirius. Hermione walked past them, and was about to slip into the toilet when a voice called.

"Oi! You there! The new one!"

She turned, and glared at the boy who had called her out; namely James Potter.

"So you're the transfer student everyone's talking about?" He continued.  
"Obviously!" She replied, annoyed.  
"Moony hadn't said you were so pretty..."  
"How can such a beautiful girl hang out with Snivellus?" Sirius said as he approached her, and completely ignored the blonde who glared at Hermione. "Sirius Black at your service my lady. And you are?"  
"Not interested!" She replied, slamming the bathroom door in his face.

What a nerve! What a cheap seducer! And he dared call her brother "Snivellus"; this gimcrack Don Juan! She would show him next time! However, she heard James laugh, and she decided to do what she had come to. Once she was changed, she pressed an ear to the door, just to see if they were still there. She didn't want at all to end up once again in front of them. The usual hubbub of the train assured her that she could go out and she opened the door to make sure they were well gone. This was the case. She repeated the reverse path, and found her brother in their compartment.

"What took you so long ?" Severus greeted without looking up from the book he was reading.  
"I came across a band of idiots on the way."  
"That is to say?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Your dear Marauders! A nice bunch of morons, except Pettigrew, perhaps, if you want my opinion."  
"These are not 'my' Marauders, if you want to know, and how Pettigrew would be less stupid than the others?"  
"As you've told me, it's obvious that he worships them, but I wonder if he would not be decent compared to Potter and Black... Those two! It is as if their head is swollen like a balloon!"

"What did they do?" Severus questioned through gritted teeth.  
"Don't cringe! That is very bad for your teeth!"  
"Forget my teeth, and tell me what happened!"  
"Nothing special. Potter must have learned that there was a transfer this year by Lupin, or anyone, and when he saw me he called me out. Then, Black, that idiot, called you by this horrible nickname, and tried charm me, and I told him I was not interested. I also slammed the bathroom door in his face... "

Severus laughed before pulling himself together shortly after.

"Beware, except Lily and Alice Fawley **(1)**, you must be the only one who sent Black walking. Either he will make your life hell, or he will decide to seduce you to prove to everyone he's the best. "  
"Then he can try to do one or the other, and I'm not interested in his bleating, He'll see that nothing works! Who is Alice Fawley?"  
"She's a Gryffindor, and will share your dorm. Pureblood, if you want to know. Rumor has it she's in love with Frank Longbottom, a sixth year Gryffindor."  
"You know things... Are you someone who loves gossip?" She teased.  
"Hermione! When you know, like me, how to be forgotten, you hear everything you want to know. Including things you'd rather want to ignore!"  
"Like what? Tell me!"

"Like any male offspring of 'most ancient' pureblood families, Sirius Black was deflowered by a professional for his fifteenth birthday. A gift from Orion Black!"  
"This is disgusting!"  
"That's how these Houses operate," Severus patiently explained. "Not all of them do it, but the Blacks, Malfoys, Averys, Carrows, Notts, Rosiers and so on, follow this tradition..."  
"It is still archaic!"  
"What is archaic?" Asked Lily, who had just returned.  
"One of the many traditions cherished by purebloods!" Hermione replied. "Hello Remus."  
"Hermione... Snape..."  
"I brought Remus with me because we still had to talk about OWLs," Lily explained. "And since I have not yet asked Hermione which she'll take, and Remus told me during the meeting that you have met, I thought 'Why not!'."

The four of them settled comfortably, and began to talk about the subjects that they would pass. Hermione learned that Remus and she would share all their courses together, and Lily didn't have Arithmancy, being useless at mathematics. She chose Muggle Studies in third year, but would drop the course when getting her OWLs.

"At Beauxbatons, Muggle Studies is compulsory for purebloods the first two years," said Hermione. "Madame Maxime had decided it, hoping to help those who know nothing of Muggles understand the differences between the two worlds. Muggle-borns have introductory courses to wizarding society because they know nothing of the world in which they are catapulted into. As for half-bloods, they have the option of following either of the courses. "  
"It's a really interesting method! I wished that something similar exists at Hogwarts," Lily admitted. "I had to lock myself in the library to learn how not to make a bad move!"

They continued talking about this and that for an hour, then Remus stood up, and told them that he would certainly see them later.

"At least Hermione and Lily at the Gryffindor table for the banquet," he added, indicating the uniform of the brunette.

Hermione took the opportunity to ask him a question that was bothering her since her encounter with the Marauders.

"Sorry Remus. I wanted to ask you why you did not say that Severus and I were relatives to your friends. I guess it was you who told them that I'll be here this year, right?"  
"Yes it's me. And to answer your question, as soon as James and Sirius learned that I had met a pretty girl in Flourish and Blotts," Remus admitted, blushing under Severus' glare, "and that she left with Severus, they didn't try to learn more, and began to say that it was inadmissible you preferred him to me. I've not tried to correct them, and thought that it would be more fun to let them think that Severus appealed to the fairer sex."

"How am I supposed to take this, Lupin?" Severus asked.  
"As a compliment, Severus. I saw you smile more in an hour than in four years, and it suits you. Not to mention your transformation. I don't know what happened, and I don't say you're unrecognizable, but you've changed enough that girls will turn to watch you pass. Well, if you don't make a face as usual! "He added with a smile.  
"Thanks... I think, but that doesn't mean I like you Lupin!"  
"Obviously."

"Remus? Do you think you could hide our kinship to Black and Potter?" Hermione asked.  
"If you want... And what about Peter?"  
"You can tell him if you're alone... From what little I've seen, I'd love him to have the upper hand over your two idiots' friends. But only on condition that he keeps it secret too. "  
"Okay. And what have Sirius and James done this time?"  
"I'm sure you'll be hearing from it when you get back in your compartment. Thanks Remus."

Hermione told Lily what had happened earlier, and the latter confessed that she would have given anything to see Black's face! The brunette took advantage of the rest of the ride to question her classmate about the girls who would share their dormitory. Lily explained to her they were four in the dormitory; the two of them plus Alice Fawley and Holly Cattermole, whose big brother Reginald **(2)** was a Hufflepuff. She explained that she should especially be wary of two sixth years that did everything to make the life of those who had the misfortune to interest Sirius a living heIl; especially because it was certain that Sirius would be interested in her because she had sent him packing!

"They created some sort of fan club," Lily added. "Anyway, you can't miss them. Dorcas is a small blue-eyed brunette whose skirt is as short as possible and Marlene is a luscious blonde."  
"In that case, Marlene was there when I bumped into them, and I don't think she likes me a lot, judging from the glare she gave me when Black spoke to me."

Hermione remembered that Dorcas Meadowes and Marlene McKinnon were part of the original Order of the Phoenix, and they had both been killed in eighty-one; the first from Voldemort's hand, and the other with all her family. She wondered how they went from fans to fighters. She would see what was going on.

The train soon arrived at the station, and the three of them went out towards the carriages. Hermione paused seeing Severus looking intently at the Thestrals. She took his hand, and helped him get in the carriage after Lily.

"What was that?" Severus asked. "Those things pulling the carriages?"  
"Those are Thestrals, Severus," Hermione replied.  
"Ah, but how can you see them?"  
"I don't see them," she lied. "But you know me, I had to learn everything there was to know about Hogwarts, and when Popi told me about these horseless carriages I told him that it was impossible, and I harassed him until he told me the truth. That's all. "

Some younger Slytherin joined them, greeted Severus, and settled as far as Lily as possible. Hermione ignored him, and placed her hand on Severus' to let him know she was there if he felt the need. He just squeezed her hand back, and the short trip to the castle was made in absolute silence. Soon Hogwarts appeared, and Hermione was happy to see the majestic building in its original state, without the dead lying on the ground, nor the debris caused by the giants, the battle with its destructive spells. She swore to herself that the castle would not suffer any damage this time. She got off along with Lily and her brother, still not releasing the hand of the latter. When she arrived in front of the Great Hall she kissed his cheek, and told him that they would meet the next day; Lily had told her that on the first night all students went early to their common room. He gave her a sad smile, and moved to the other Slytherins. Hermione ignored the astonished eyes of all students – as well as those of some teachers – and joined Lily. who then introduced Hermione to her friends.

She listened to the Sorting Hat's song, which sounded more or less like the one he had sung them in her first year, and watched the Sorting. At the end of it, Albus stood up to do his usual speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! A new student from Beauxbatons joined us to finish her education in our school. Her private sorting this summer has entrusted her to the hands of the House of the Braves, Gryffindor. I ask you to welcome Hermione Prince among you."

Hermione stood under the insistent stare from her godfather, and immediately sat down, ignoring the applause and murmurs.

"Your Defense teacher resigned at the end of last year, so let me introduce you his replacement, Professor Harding. I remind you that the Forbidden Forest still does credit to its name," he warned, looking at the Marauders, "and that the majority of items from Zonko are prohibited in the castle. You can find this list in Mr. Filch's office. I wish you all a good appetite."

Lily introduced her to Alice and Holly, and the girls greeted her warmly while refraining from asking questions about her relationship with Severus. It was obvious they were dying to know what was going on, but Hermione was grateful to see them swallow their questions. Alice was as sweet, and shy, as was Neville before the war broke out, and they had the same eyes and round face. Holly was a petite blonde with brown eyes who loved telling jokes that were more or less funny. The meal soon ended, and, once the students had sung Hogwarts' hymn – James and Sirius finishing dead last singing it on one of Celestina Warbeck song: _Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here_, the students followed all the prefects to get to their common room. Hermione and Lily were last, Nearly Headless Nick slowing them down as he wanted to talk to the new Gryffindor addition. As they were entering the room from the Fat Lady portrait they heard the end of a conversation, or rather Sirius talking about Severus.

"How has Snivellus been able to snatch that hot little Prince? He's a future Death Eater with his greasy hair, and nonexistent hygiene!"  
"Sirius..." Warned Remus, having seen Hermione.  
"Honestly Remus, she could have had you, or, better, ME! But she prefers to show off with this scum of society! His existence is so miserable that it would be better for all if he killed himself!"

Hermione did not let him finish his rant. Sirius Black was a whole new level of what a 'jerk' meant, and much more arrogant than she first thought! She walked up to him, and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Prince, what a..."

She did not let him finish his sentence, and hit him, a great big punch that sent Sirius to the ground in surprise, and hurt her hand. The common room became silent all of a sudden. She leaned towards Sirius, and finished him verbally while he was holding his nose.

"My brother is all that you're not Black! It's you who are miserable!"

She ignored the astonished looks, and the some admiring ones, and went up to her dorm. She would handle the consequences of her act the next day. All she wanted was simply heal her hand, lie down, and forget the fool who will become her best friend's godfather.

* * *

**(1) The name Fawley is one of 28 major pureblood families. And since there is no data on it, and Neville is pureblood, it will be for this fic the maiden name of his mother, since we don't know it.**

**(2) Cattermole is the name of the employee of the department which was used by Ron to infiltrate the Ministry. ****I simply decided to give him a sister.**

* * *

**So did you like it, or dare I hope love it? Please review, feedback is my favorite candy ^^  
**

******To Anon: I'm glad you love it ^^ Thank you ! I hope you liked this chapter :D**

* * *

******See you next week,  
**

******xoxo**


	8. Black vs Prince

**Hi all! Sorry for the lack of updates, I got a new job and all I've got to say about it is that it's an awful one… So I did ****not have the ****motivation ****to translate... I hope to find a new one soon! I had an interview (is that the right word?) today and I really hope I'll get the job! **

**Disclaimer: JKR is our Queen and owns it all!**

**Many thanks to TheAngelOnYourRight who betaed this chapter!**

**Guest: Your Sirius POV is right here but I've got to say that I really can't write Quidditch… Even if it was to save my own life! Pathetic right? So I'm sorry but you won't read it in this story ^^ Anyway, thanks for the review !**

**I'll answer all your lovely reviews as soon as I can :D Love you all!**

* * *

Sirius Orion Black had set a new record; or perhaps more than one. Definitely several now that he thought about it. To his knowledge, no one had ever gone so quickly to Poppy, although the circumstances were far from favorable for him, it was a feat to be going to the hospital wing in slightly more than two hours of attendance at the castle. Besides the fact of having made an enemy as fast; because the little pest who had the presumptuousness to hit him was definitely on his blacklist; as far as he was concerned she was on her own. How such a frail thing had as much strength as she did, he had no idea, but the fact was she had busted his nose! His very beautiful and aristocratic nose that went so beautifully with the rest of his gorgeous face! Without Poppy's care he would have definitely been disfigured. The upside was that his fan club had doubled; but she had created her own at the same time. The Slytherins respected her and had the nerve to snicker when they saw him. Even Remus and Peter were talking to her instead of being on his side! He was their friend, not her! He absolutely had to retaliate and reaffirm his status.

He decided to observe her and strike when she least expected it.

Within a month of classes, he learned that she was just a know-it-all like Evans, but for her it was almost verging on obsession! She spent hours in the library working; her homework was almost the double of what was required. But she didn't raise her hand in classes; curiously, she only answered questions when a professor asked her directly. She had become friends with Evans, Remus and Peter. James was a true friend to him and stayed by his side when the other two traitors swooned at her feet. He could not really see what they found so alluring in her. Granted she was not bad but there were others who were more attractive. She had a bossy side that unnerved him and made him want to slap her; not that he would raise his hand towards a girl, as annoying as she was. She was unfazed and didn't react to his provocations, which annoyed him to no end. The girl had the nerve to just raise an eyebrow and look smugly at him, as if she felt sorry for him!

Him!

Sirius Orion Black!

Who did she believe she was to do so in his presence? She was supposed to be on her knees like any other and do everything to get HIS attention.

He did not really see how to reply in kind... Give her a love potion and watch as she'd make a fool of herself? Forbidden, although quite frankly enticing. Change her hair color? Too childish, even if he was puerile... But it wasn't outstanding enough. Maybe he could charm all her quills and scrolls and she would be unable to turn in her homework, and ensure she'd only write a long list of the qualities that made him an exceptional being? That would drive her crazy for sure but the whole castle had to witnesses his revenge... He could find something to make her recite an ode to him then? Not bad but still not enough lasting.

He needed to find something special, but what? He suddenly had an idea. It was something grand, something she would be ashamed of, something forbidden but which would ensure him a month of detention at worst... Oh! That would be sweet revenge. This little spell intended for Snivellus would be used against his sister... Speaking of Snivellus, he should do something about him. This greasy bastard was no longer so. Greasy, not bastard. He was even better looking and smiled. He smiled! Showing white and in line teeth, and not the yellow horrors he had before! Same for his nose. It was still big but no longer twisted and crooked. He had even heard some girls say that with such a nose, there was a whole world of possibilities open to them if he passed under their skirts! Why would Snivellus go under the skirts of anyone?

He decided to strike on October 12th, ten days after his wonderful find. He knew she took her breakfast at ten o'clock on Sundays. He was there fifteen minutes before her and had dragged James with him. He didn't inform his best and _only_ friend because it was necessary no one knew he was responsible for what was going to happen; even though all would know or assume. No evidence, no crime... He had to cast his wonderful little spell without anyone noticing. The problem was that she certainly would accuse him but he was prepared for this possibility. He just had to use that spell only known by the Blacks which removed the last spell casted unless it was an Unforgivable. _Purgare_. The crazy side of his family was useful sometimes... When he saw her coming with Lily, he pointed his wand at Hermione under the table. The redhead had absolutely to be far from the scope of the spell or James would never get over it, and Sirius was relieved to see Evans, walk three steps from the brunette.

"Evanesco vestimentum," he whispered and he immediately used after the Purgare spell.

The effect was immediate, the uniform of his enemy disintegrated; leaving her in her underwear in the middle of the Great Hall. What he expected didn't happen though. He wanted to see her scream and hide the white goody-goody underwear that she'd surely wear. He was offended to see her look at her lingerie, as if to ensure that it matched - which was the case - then shrug and nonchalantly accio Snivellus' robes just before to take her breakfast without paying attention to anyone except her roommates.

This half failed vengeance at least allowed him to learn more about his enemy. He at least had to recognize that she was difficult to attack; she might be small, she was well proportioned and most importantly, she didn't wear the white underwear he expected. She was wearing pastel green lace bra and high-waisted knickers whose strategic places were hidden by what looked like embroidered ivy. He did not expect this and looking more closely, the performance made her even more popular in the eyes of the present males. On a positive note, Snivellus seemed on the verge of apoplexy. It was a start. He would have to find something else...

* * *

The best tactic to use with Sirius Black stood in a nutshell: Ignore. The animal couldn't stand not to be in the spotlight and since she could not stand the teenage version of him, it was pretty easy. Hermione knew she should not have hit him that night but he had made her so angry that her instinct had taken over. Rumors had circulated at the speed of light and the next day the entire castle knew. The good thing was she had earned the respect of the Slytherins and she'd need it if she wanted to get Riddle's diary from Lucius. Regulus, who was actually the one with whom she had shared the carriage, had come to see her and had presented his respects; assuring her that whoever put the oversized ego of his brother in its place was to be congratulated. Gryffindor or not. The negatives were that she had somehow hurt her hand and McGonagall had given her detention. She also had a fan club of which she did not need and the Stupid Siamese twins - Dorcas and Marlene - amused themselves in hexing her: breaking the strap of her bag or making her fall but overall, everything was going well.

She had taken the time to get to know Lily, Alice and Holly and she appreciated her fellow dorm mates. Lily only swore by the classes and the invitation to the Slug Club she was desperate to receive; Alice only spoke about Franck and Holly... Holly was Holly; a funny girl, fan of procrastination and non-existent critters, and totally crazy about the Creepy Wizards - a punk music wizarding band. Hermione also took the time to talk to Remus and Peter, the latter often being with the first. Remus and she shared many common things and she loved spending time with him. Peter, surprisingly, was very talented at Charms and loved to invent some. They were usually spells intended to take care of a house but since his mother and he were alone, and she had poor health, he did everything to help her. Hermione could not understand how such a sweet and gentle boy could have turn out as badly as he did but she hoped that their friendship would keep him from joining the ranks of the Death Eaters. Nevertheless, she spent much time with her brother. As in her original time period, Slytherins and Gryffindors had many joint courses. She spent those classes with her brother and Lily.

The morning when Black had stripped her naked in front of most of the Hogwarts students had not overly marked her, she knew that he would seek revenge. She had first thought he wouldn't go as far as he did, but you find yourself in your underwear in front of everyone, it had less impact with a beautiful set. Nana had always told her to have perfect lingerie, just as personal hygiene, because you never know what might happen; whether it's an accident or anything else; a Prince should never be slovenly. The problem with this involuntary striptease was that her fan club had new members... Including McLaggen senior; who was less clingy than his son but just as pompous. Fortunately, Severus kept a close watch and sent away the most persistent with an unkind remark; sometimes along with a grunt or a spell, or even the three in some cases: grunt, remarks, spells. She loved this protective side of Severus.

The wretched revenge of Sirius had not had the desired effect. She knew it was only a matter of time before he tried again. After all, despite the teachers' questions, the perpetrator had never been found. That stupid Sirius even had the audacity to present his wand to McGonagall so she could be sure he was not the one who did it. Hermione was there when her mentor had used the Prior Incantato and the last spell used was a simple one to dry hair. She almost believed he was innocent. Almost being the key word. But Sirius had the insolence to throw her a wink along with a smug smile, exposing himself at the same time. She wondered if he had used a second wand. The fact was that she had to end this ridiculous war he led. Certainly his pride had taken a blow but he had deserved it. She decided to handle it in her own way. The next Defense class, she explained to Harding that she and Black had a different and a wizard's duel would help to end it. The professor agreed and she went straight to Sirius.

"Black."  
"Prince."  
"Your childishness must stop," she said bluntly.  
"My what? I-"  
"You've got what you deserved, don't deny it!" She countered. "A duel should be enough to make you swallow your haughtiness. Professor Harding authorizes us to do so. If you win, I'll apologize; in front of everyone at dinner tonight, even though it should be the opposite. If you lose you leave me alone, I don't want fake apologies, and you call back your guard dogs."  
"My dogs?" He asked, clearly lost.  
"Your fan club. I have better things to do than to avoid spells poorly casted. So?"  
"Gladly," he replied his hypothetical win already in mind.

'If only he knew,' she thought. However she would have to ensure that she doesn't use high-level spells. But her "She" of that period had been a member of Beauxbatons' Dueling Club, assuring her a nice variety of spells; including the one that would guarantee her victory.

They stood on the platform the professor had conjured and bowed. Sirius was the first to strike with a Tickling Charm. She countered it easily with a Protego and replied with a Stinging Hex he dodged at the last moment. Then everything happened very quickly, spells followed, brushing them and never affecting one of them. She had to admit she did not expect him to move so fast. However, she had the opportunity she was looking for when he took Jelly-leg jinx she had just casted.

"Avia Coxit!" She screamed, disguising him as a grandmother and causing hilarity of other students.

Sirius looked horrified and she counted five seconds before throwing an Expelliarmus, recovering his wand and thus ending the duel. She walked up to him and handed him his property.

"Now ignore me and you call back your groupies," she said.  
"I only have one word."  
"Good. It was lovely to beat you, Black."

Sirius got up and went to see James, who patted his shoulder and told him that the duel was extremely tight. Remus said she had been a member of the Dueling Club at Beauxbatons. Sirius replied that he could have told him, to which Remus responded that since he did not want to hear about her, he had just done what Sirius asked. Hermione smiled at Remus; always the diplomatic one.

She sat next to Lily and Severus and listened to her redhead friend tell her that she had led one hell of a fight and that she was delighted with the result.

"Hopefully Black will be less haughty from now. Potter may take example if he can!"  
"We'll see Lily. Now I hope I can move into the castle without having to repair my bag or avoiding jinxes." Hermione replied.

Severus just smiled and they turned to the professor listening to him dissect the duel and explain in more detail the different spells used.

The news of the Black / Prince duel went round the school in record time. Hermione did not care, Sirius might be what he was, he kept his end of the bargain. On the other hand he reaffirmed his masculinity by being seen kissing all the girls who wanted. And they were many; he had his little harem altogether. Four of them were his "regulars" and had Sirius on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays; plus a turnover on Saturdays. Wednesdays and Sundays being devoted to the marauders. Wednesday was the evening where Remus had to patrol so she suspected that Peter, James and Sirius were finalizing their Animagus training. Not that she gets involved in their lives, but it would be good to Remus to no longer alone during his transformations.

The first visit to Hogsmeade was to take place on November 1st and Hermione watched with amusement the girls in her year wait for invitations. Alice wanted to spend time with Frank and Holly would meet a Ravenclaw friend who shared her passion for the unseen and the Creepy Wizards: Xenophilius Lovegood, a sixth year and Luna's father incidentally. She wondered if Holly was the mother of her weird friend. After all, Luna had never mentioned her mother's name...

Lily avoided James like the plague and the boy had ended up using a Sonorus right in dinner, asking her to accompany him. She had threw the contents of her glass of water in his face screaming that even if he were the last man on earth, she would choose loneliness rather than spending time with him. Severus had confessed that a Hufflepuff had come to see him and asked him to accompany her. He said that he had nicely declined. Nicely in regard to Severus was straight a "no" before ignoring the very existence of the poor girl. As for Hermione, she heroically dodged her fan club before ending up facing someone she did not expect and it made her feel sick.

Antonin Dolohov; seventh year Slytherin, future murderer of the Prewetts twins and potential Death Eater.

He had trapped her in a corridor leading to the dungeons when she went to meet Severus. When he asked her to come with him to Hogsmeade, she fought the urge to run away at full speed and replied in the negative. He apparently did _not_ appreciate the refusal and started to become much more insistent. She found herself strangely unable to answer. She had in front of her the one who had killed Remus in the Battle of Hogwarts and had wounded her in the Department of Mysteries. His crazy and lustful gaze frightened her and she was about to curse him when footsteps were heard.

"She will not go with you, Dolohov, because I'm the one she will enjoy the village with." Shouted out an unknown voice. "Now you let the girl go and you go away!"

While Dolohov left without further ado, Hermione turned to thank her savior and was dumfounded by discovering who he was.

* * *

***Evil laugh***

**So any ideas about who might be Hermione's savior?**

**Until next time,**

**xoxo**


End file.
